


The Isle

by TheFlowerGod



Series: Abandoned Stories [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dinosaurs, Jurassic World, M/M, Multi, No beta- we die like men, Other, Peter is shy, Raptor Squad, Raptors, Tags May Change, Zoolingualism, animal talking trick, dinos, indoraptors, quill is a big bro, tony is sexy boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGod/pseuds/TheFlowerGod
Summary: Peter Parker can talk to dinosaurs.So the logical thing to do is keep it secret and go work with dinosaurs at a dinosaur zoo right? Well whatever floats your boat.Peter does just that and ends up in a world of trouble for someone that just wanted to look after baby triceratops. Lets throw in a second batch of indoraptors in the mix just for Peter to try and tame.  While his boss is sex on legs and the young adult can't sting a sentence around him.Welcome to Jurassic World.





	1. Richards Farewell

Chapter one

“Testing.  
My name is Richard Parker, I am a scientist working for Oscorp Industries in the Stark Entertainment partnership department. For the past two years I have been working with Stark Entertainment in their creation for a Dinosaur made park, a way to create and observe dinosaurs the best we can. The creates we have made are not perfect, with the increasing knowledge of what a certain dinosaur did or didn't have is always being found in fossils.   
We had to fill in the gaps of the DNA strands with existing compatible animals from the present.  
I have been working on a serum in hopes to communicate with these animals. While I had tested it on myself a month ago, I believe it has been a failure.   
I will keep updates in hopes that one day I will get the right figuration”

 

“Three months since serum zero and still no effects, none of the new figures have worked out either. All self tested and while they don't have any imitate effects on me, I have been losing sleep. Perhaps self testing is not the best or smartest but I am a man of science. Right now I have had... 6 hours sleep in the past 4 days. I don't know how Stark does this all the time.   
Rumour is Tony Stark will be taking over Stark industries soon from that Obadiah Stane. Weird man, good to know the insomniac son will be taking the spotlight again..  
Mary is pregnant, I hope my child can sleep like her, once shes in bed she is out like a light.  
This is Richard Parker, log 37, signing out”

 

“Its been a year since I first injected myself with the serum failure, someone in Oscorp has found out about my research into communicating with dinosaurs. They leaked some of the failed paperwork...  
I was approached by military, they want to fund my research. I know exactly why! I have to stop, I have to burn the evidence. I cannot one day find the right figures only to hand the serum into military hands. If they can communicate with some of the carnivores they will find a way to use it to control them. I cannot have this happen.  
My wife and I will have to flee the country, I know the Oscorp types, they will not take no for an answer.  
My only regret is leaving behind my son behind. I cannot risk his life, his mother understands as well. Its safer for us to split up and give him a chance.   
I'm so sorry Peter, I never wanted to abandon you. If I could tell you this in person, I would say stay away from Oscorp, away from Stark Industries and away from Jurassic World.”

__________  
this will be fun~


	2. Echo

Chapter two

The weather was humid and hot, like many Australians in their summer would say 'So hot the sweat runs down your ass-crack and you get paranoid that if you stand up, it looks like you've pissed yourself'. That kinda hot on Isla Nublar.  
But Peter was lucky to be here, for once he was glad to be wearing shorts as he walked with the massive crowd leaving the ferry to enter the Jurassic World site. It would be the perfect weather for Dinosaurs in the end, not only for their size and original climate but also the reptile DNA infused in these creatures.  
He flipped the access badge in his hand again, for the millionth time since receiving his letter of hiring in the mail a month ago. His packed bags had already been shipped a week before he came here to a share house he would be in. Apparently he had four roommates, he hoped he would get along with them and they would like him when they all met.  
Peter was just shy of his 18th birthday, a month from now. Ever since he was young he took an extreme liking to Dinosaurs, working hard in palaeontology and attending college at a young age. Luckily his vast knowledge with dinosaurs landed him an internship, paid, at the park.

The brunette stopped at a map, looking for his destination. He could see shops to his right and the baby dinosaur petting area to his left, finding his place on the map. He was looking for the restricted zone 04.  
Okay, not too far from here really.   
He licked his lips, heading up one of the employee paths to behind the restaurants, flashing his badge when he needed. That was almost every hundred meters with how guarded the staff only zones were.

Apart from the heat and the crowds, Peter could admire the landscape, the call of the animals and the themes on the buildings. He always knew Stark Entertainment tried to do their best in making people happy, both in Stark Entertainment and Stark Industries. Peter wouldn't have minded working for either of the companies but he took a liking to the animals in the end more.  
About half an hour of walking and Peter finally reached Zone 04, a large high metal pen surrounded by trees. The young adult walked to the wall, eyeing it curiously as he slowly started to circle the pen. He didn't get too much information from Miss Pepper Potts, just the location he was to head to and the last name of the man he was to meet, that the team would help him fill in on his duties.  
He couldn't blame her, the woman was always busy and a marvel for running the Island.

Tho as he circled the pen he could hear women whispering on the other side of the wall, his curiousity spiking. Was there another wall in there just in case the creatures inside broke out? Or maybe it was something to do with him...  
[Hello.. hello!]  
Peters head looked up to the top of the wall, hearing a girl calling out to him. He blinked, eyes wide before he walked quickly until he found an opening in the wall. It was a large metal barred gate, twin in fact with the outer gate open and the inner one shut.  
[Hello]  
Peter gasped, looking at the being at the gate. She was tall, a golden brown with intelligent honey coloured eyes. Oh and a Raptor.  
“I.. hello..” Peter replied, taking a few steps forwards to the curious looking raptor. He didn't look threatened by him and out the corner of his eyes he could see three others in the surrounding bushes watching their interactions.   
[Why are you here, youngling?]  
Peter had never spoken to a Raptor before, most of his interactions were with herbivores that spoke broken sentences. A dinosaurs english ranged with their intelligence and this raptor was so very smart.  
“I um.. going to work here.. with your apperently”  
[It understands!] cried out the green hued one with dark stripes on its back. She hissed with anger and distrust, clearly spooked.  
[The white coats never understand us] the brown one huffed, tipping her head at Peter, eyes accusing.  
“I'm different.. I don't know why” Peter looked down, rubbing his hands together. Their strong sense of awareness was almost scaring him.  
“Hey!” A mans voice shouted as the one belonging to said voice dropped down from above. “what are you doing here? You shouldn't be near these girls!”   
Peter squeaked, stepping back as he raised his hands in surrender. “I'm sorry I didn't know I couldn't be in this part! I was just looking for a man called Quill? I have.. clearance.. a badge.. um”  
He clumsily held up his badge to the man. The guy was a foot taller then Peter, tanned, short shaggy brown hair and bread to match. He was good looking, maybe in his thirties?   
“Oh” The man grunt, eyeing the badge with a curious look, eyes narrowed. “So you're the intern kid huh?”  
“Yeah.. My names Peter Parker” Peter said, lowering the badge. He glanced at the raptors, the hidden three had crept in closer while the honey tanned one stayed where she was, listening closely.  
“Well good thing I go by my last name or things would get confusing” The man laughed, holding out his hand to Peter. “Names Peter Quill, I'm ya boss. Tho yeah I would stick with the warning of not being this close to the girls or you may be pulled through the bars in pieces”  
“What?” Peter paled, shaking Quills hand out of habit.  
“Don't worry! Just watch out for that one there” Quill pointed at the green female with the stripes. “Her name is Delta, fierce little gremlin. As long as you keep out of her way, she might let you live.”  
“Delta.. what are the others names?”  
“So Delta, the teal girl in the back is Charlie, then the grey with the blue stripe is out team beta, her name is Blue. And this chubby golden queen here is Echo, she is the baby sister”  
Echo barked loudly with affection, her talons clicking on the dirt as she pressed her head to the bars.  
“Wow she likes you” Peter smiled, spotting the tell tale signs of pride from the other girls too.  
“Oh yeah” Quill gave him a grin as he stepped up to Echo, stroking her face through the bars. “I raised these beautiful girls since the moment they hatched, I'm their Alpha”

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Here we go~ <3  
> I hope people will like the idea of this. I kinda know where I'm going but I want to have fun as well ^^  
> -Oribel


	3. Chapter 3

Peter smiled happily as the jeep pulled up in front of the large dorm house a little further out away from people. It was quiet, just the sounds of nature and some dino calls in the distance.  
He got to meet his team mates while he was working on papers for two hours with Quill. The man was teaching him about his tasks, the rules and time zones of certain things.  
There was a small woman called Mantis, she was an emotional counsellor for the Raptors, Drax the muscles of the group, a beautiful woman with red hair named Gamora that was the manager of the raptors and the team and then there was Quill, the raptor alpha, the trainer.  
Quill turned out to be pretty cool, he was head over heels for Gamora and even though he was really goofy he clearly cared about everyone and the girls.  
“Hey its about time you lot got back” A man on the porch called out to them, he was small, a foot shorter then Peter but had the air of confidence to him. “Whos the kid?”  
“Hey rocket” Quill nod, climbing out of the car along with everyone else. “This is Peter, the intern kid I was talking about” He said, arm wrapping around Peters shoulders. “Kids a natural with the girls. Oh yeah, Peter this is Rocket, hes part of the crew but works with a special animal”  
“Yeah dont let him here you say that” Rocket scoffed, looking at the kid before holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Pete. I work with a raptor that had an accident while hatching. Little guy came out male and a runt, so I get to look after him separate from the girls, or they will eat him.”  
“A male raptor? Wow.. do you live here too?” Peter smiled.  
“Here? Hell no!” Rocket laughed as he pulled away. “These morons are enough at work, I dont want to live with them. I live with Thor and Loki, you'll end up meeting them at some point. Can't miss 'em”  
“Okay” Peter chuckled softly, shaking his head while he followed them inside, the last through the door. The house was nice, large and spaced, an open kitchen, four doors to rooms and two doors to bathrooms. The laundry was behind the house with a clothes line.  
“Here's your room” Mantis said softly, touching the wooden door gently before she walked away.  
Peter stepped into his room and looked around slowly, he smiled at his boxes and luggage being in the room already, a set of keys on the bedside table as well. He sat on the double bed and let out a long sigh, falling back onto the soft mattress and sheets. It was going to be weird away from May, he had lived with her for so long that it seemed wrong to move out.  
But he knew she would want him to do things he loved, regardless of her and besides, May had close friends she had met after Bens death, other widows from support groups that were learning to live again.  
He got up after a few moments of resting to start unpacking his clothes into the wardrobe and dresser, it wasnt hard, he had packed things in groups so he emptied them box by box.  
“So Pete” Peter jumped in shock, turning around to see Gamora in the doorway, leaning on the frame with a smile on her lips. “What made you want to work with dinosaurs?”  
“ O-oh.. well I always did like them” Peter started out, tipping his head as he moved a box from the bed to a shelf. “I guess I am kinda like Mantis? I observe them, find it easy to read their expressions and moods.. I guess I can relate to them in some fashion?”  
“I see, you are a natural with them then?”  
“In a way, I just want to help make them as comfortable as we can get them” Peter smiled softly. “If I can read the situation and their reactions well, maybe I can help save a life”  
Gamora blinked softly, her brow raising in awe before she smiled fondly at the boys words. “You are something, Peter. We don't get many people here with those motives. Most want to some here to see the dinosaurs and pet them, show off or use them.. Not many want to help the animals be comfortable”  
“Well I.. here I am” Peter smiled.

\---------

The next day Peter and the crew woke up early, way to early. The sun was just peeking on the horizon and they were downing cups of coffee to go while climbing into the jeeps.   
The morning consisted of paperwork, watching Quill exercise the girls with drills, a pig chase to feed them breakfast then checking the pen for maintenance.  
It was close to half an hour before lunch and Peter was feeding the girls their lunch, he guessed it was a hazing thing to make him feed them. He was at the gate he had stood at the day before, dropping buckets of meat into a troff.   
[Human!] Echo chirped, walking up to the bars and barking playfully at him.  
“H-hey there” Peter smiled softly, pulling his hands back away from the bars. He may understand them but that didn't mean they can't trick you. “You look happy.”  
[Am happy, come play?]  
“Kinda can't.. I think you would break me” Peter chuckled softly, pouring the last of the meat into the troff.   
[Be gentle with hatchling~]   
“Hatchling...?” Peter tipped his head and pout, his cheeks heating up. “I am an adult now! Or.. very soon..”  
“Peter you good?” Quill called, climbing down from the catwalk to Peters side. He raised a brow at Echo who was chirping and sqwaking about, Peter could hear it was about how he was a hatchling that needed to be nurtured and she wanted to play.  
“Never seen her so invested in a human before” Quill smiled, awed at her happiness with Peter.  
“I don't know.. maybe she smells my age?” Peter offered, giving her a pointed glare as she bounced her head up and down. “I'm not 18 yet so.. maybe its a motherly thing?”  
“Mother huh? Only parents they have had is Gamora and I.. Perhaps she is wanting to mate..” Quill frowned. “She was always the baby and mothering one of the group. I wouldn't be surprised she was the one to get mating urges”  
“The others don't want that?”  
“Nah.. they care for each other as a pack but they arn't breeder” Quill chuckled. “The other three are the reason we had to separate Groot from the pack”  
“Groot?”  
“Oh that male one, funny name Rocket picked out 'cause the little guy makes a deep bellow when he sees Rocket that sounds like 'groot'..” Quill grinned, reaching out to mess Peters hair. “Anyway, there are many reasons they would eat him. Being a runt and the matriarchal structure of dinosuars.. mmm..”  
“Oh..” Peter looked to Echo and smiled softly, the female perked up and squeaked at him, pressing her nose through the bars. Delta did not like that, finally taking too much as she marched out to them and screamed at her sister to back up. She was angry about Echos dignity over a child an that he wasn't one of them either.  
“Deltaaa” Quill scorned her, waving his hand and telling her to shoo. The lean and scary looking female huffed, obeying her alpha with one last hiss at her sister before running back into the bushes.  
“Shes so mean” Quill chuckled, hands on his hips.  
“Yeah.. I don't think they all agree on me being here.. or at least Echo liking me” Peter sighed, hearing a wet sound and looking down at Echo eating from the troff. She looked at him and picked up a piece, nose through the bar and holding out the meat to him. “Um..”  
“Take it kid” Quill smiled, nudging him forwards. “Better take it before she gets offended”  
Peter wanted to protest but the man was right, if he didn't take the gift it would damage any trust between them. He smiled softly to the raptor, swallowing as he edged closer to the predator. His fingers shook as he wrapped them around the offering and slowly pulled, the female letting it ease out from between her teeth. It was.. something different.  
“Good job!” Quill cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh~ I am sorry for the wait, I'm having a brainfart on stories right now.  
> What are some cool ideas for stories or themes that people want to see? I do multiple stories at once.  
> let me know!  
> -Oribel


End file.
